Precious Moments
by beyondjaded
Summary: A little oneshot made up of smut, fluff, and heart-melting ooey gooeyness. Rated M for a reason.


**Disclaimer: I own nuffin!**

**Warning: It's graphic right from the get-go. **

* * *

A half-gasp, half-moan escaped Sarah's lips as he rocked into her, his hips meeting hers so perfectly. A leg draped over the back of his thigh kept him as close as she could while still allowing his delicious rhythm and an arm around his neck kept his lips against hers. His tongue brushed against her bottom lip before delving deep inside, fighting with her own. It was a battle she won, and she delighted in his groans as she sucked on his tongue. He moved a hand to the back of her thigh, using the leverage to plunge himself further into her body. Sarah moaned loudly at that, and Jareth couldn't stop the grin from crossing his face. She was so perfect in every way. And she was his, completely.

"Gods, Sarah," he breathed, moving to kiss a line down her chin to her neck and then further down to her plump breasts; he gave each one equal attention.

Sarah's fingers tangled in his hair, and her toes curled as he sucked on one hard, sensitive nipple then the other. The action had caused him to slip halfway out, and although she loved the feeling of his mouth on her body, she wanted the whole length of him even more. A gentle tugging on his hair was all the prompting he needed. Moving to his knees and elbows, he again filled her body as his tongue filled her mouth. He could tell by her muffled cries and the way her feet pressed into his thighs that she was as close as he was. Her hips desperately lifted to meet his as he rocked harder into her. Her hands moved from his sweat-slicked shoulders to trail down his chest, finally settling on his sides. Nails dug into taut flesh as he raised himself to his hands and started thrusting fully. He grinned as Sarah cried out, her back arching. So close.

Sarah felt herself being impaled as he rammed harder and faster into her. Two, three, four more thrusts and she felt herself go over the edge. A string of curses spilled forth from her as Jareth released his own string of curses in a language Sarah couldn't understand, but had previously learned were the equivalent to some very colourful English words. Her muscles clenching around him was his undoing. He groaned a final time as he released himself. Her hands gripped his rear and held him deep inside.

They stayed like that for a few moments until their breathing had calmed, and they were sure that every last drop had been released inside her. Then, very gently, Jareth pulled out and reached for a few pillows on the other side of the bed. Sarah lifted her hips as he placed one pillow under her butt. Two more pillows were stacked under her thighs, effectively putting her in an awkward inclined position. Jareth finally laid next to her, draped one arm across her stomach, and kissed her lips.

"A very strange custom if I may say."

Sarah laughed. "Well, it's supposed to work. Lots of people Aboveground do it."

"And again I say how strange mortals are." He smirked as he tucked her closer to his chest.

"Hey, you married one. Let's not forget that I used to be mortal."

"Yes, Love, but remember what I once told you. You were never an ordinary girl."

Sarah smiled as she raised a hand to cup his cheek, her thumb tracing the lines of his face. Damn, he was so handsome. So devastatingly beautiful that she wasn't sure how or why she was the one sharing his bed right now. And then she remembered the evening he came back, knocked on her door, and asked her out on a date. It was the beginning of the end.

"I love you," she whispered.

Jareth gazed deep into her emerald green eyes. He could, and often did, get lost in them. She took his breath away every time he looked at her. He still thanked the Fates and whatever gods may exist that she agreed to a date with him. And of course, he'd have to thank Higgle... Hogwart... whatever his name was... for suggesting the idea. Jareth hadn't realized how melancholy or lonely he was until he saw the dwarf talking to her in the mirror one day. He fell in love the moment he laid eyes on her again.

"I love you too."

* * *

_****Nine Months Later****_

A strangled cry engulfed the room as Sarah did her best to push like the midwife told her to. Jareth sat quietly in a simple, wooden chair he'd conjured up at the side of the bed. He held her hand while she rested and had also done so at beginning of her pushing, but she needed both hands to hold herself up while she pushed. They'd tried pillows behind her back and then just laying down, but both proved to be uncomfortable for her. Of course, Jareth was pretty sure that any position would be uncomfortable while pushing a large object out of your body, but he certainly wouldn't tell her that. It was obvious she was having trouble delivering, and it wracked his nerves to no end to know that there was nothing he could do besides offer support and comfort.

"I can't do it," she panted, lying back down. "I'm sorry, Jareth, I can't."

"Precious." He took her hand and kissed it. "You are the most stubborn woman I know of. You have solved the Labyrinth, defeated me, and have taught proper etiquette to the goblins. If anyone can do this, it is you." He wiped a tear from her cheek.

Sarah took a deep breath and scanned the room. On the bed at her feet was the midwife - a beautiful fae woman who only looked to be in her mid-twenties, but whom Sarah knew to be a few hundred years older than herself. Behind her, at the foot of the bed, was a younger assistant. Both were quiet, as if awaiting a cue from Jareth. Neither would outright scold the queen.

Originally, Sarah had Jareth create a separate room from their chambers for the delivery. She had even planned everything out herself. But the baby had other plans. She had awoken that morning to Jareth getting up and heading for the bathroom. She had felt a pressure, but assumed it was the previous night's craving not sitting well on her stomach. Then her water broke. In the few minutes it took her husband to return, she was already ready to push. Jareth had been near-frantic, and she had to remind him to summon the midwife.

Of course, he was now the picture of calmness. She smiled back up at him, still holding her hand. He was still in his black, silk sleeping pants, and she nearly laughed at remembering the stunned look of the midwife and her assistant when they entered and saw their king is such a state of undress. He didn't seem to notice as he was too busy worrying about her while trying to look in-control.

He'd been so elated when she told him that she'd finally conceived. He had strutted and beamed everywhere he went for the entire first month. Well, more so than usual. He was so excited to become a father, and Sarah knew he would be a great dad. His mismatched eyes locked onto hers, silently giving her encouragement. With another deep breath, she struggled to push herself back up.

Jareth frowned as Sarah looked forward again. This wasn't right. He had held her so close when he impregnated her, and he wanted to hold her as she delivered. His glance shifted between his wife and the space behind her, and before Sarah was able to start pushing again, he slid himself behind her. The midwife looked shocked and opened her mouth, but the look he gave her said 'I'm your king. I dare you to say something to me.' She quickly shut her mouth.

Sarah also seemed surprised, but as he settled her back between his legs, he whispered into her ear, "Use me as support, Love."

He lightly kissed behind her ear, and Sarah relaxed against him. He pulled her hair back from her face as she was instructed to push again. Her hands gripped his thighs as she did so. Jareth winced slightly.

"That's it, Precious," he told her. "You're doing wonderful."

As if to confirm it, he looked up at the midwife, who simply nodded. "I can see the head, Your Majesty."

A few moments later, Sarah relaxed again, and Jareth rubbed her shoulders and back. "Hear that? It's almost over. Just a few more pushes, Sarah."

Sarah tilted her head and pulled his down slightly to nuzzle against her neck. "I hope this baby's gender is what you want, Jareth," she whispered. "Cause if you ever touch me with that thing again, I'll rip it off."

She gently patted the side of his head and resumed her position to push. Jareth noticed the two women at the foot of the bed attempting not to laugh and glared at them, though neither paid him any attention this time. Instead, more towels were added to Sarah's bottom, and she was instructed to push again. He wrapped his arms under hers and leaned into her. Sarah's strangled cry turned into a short scream, and Jareth startled. His heart was racing, fearing for the worst, but there was no panic from the midwife.

Sarah felt the baby's head crown and the midwife pushing her skin down to help it come through. Though the woman tried to be gentle, it was still very uncomfortable to have someone besides her husband poking around down there. But the thought quickly fled her as she felt, seconds before she was told that, the baby's head was completely out. Jareth, behind her, was trying to be calm, but she could feel his heart racing. One more time, she was told, and she reluctantly took hold of Jareth's thighs again. The poor man was bound to have bruises before the morning was over. But he didn't mention it. Instead, he held her, rubbed her shoulders and back, whispered encouragement to her. He was the perfect husband. It was these thoughts she clung to as she took a deep breath and pushed one last time.

Suddenly, the pressure was gone and she cried out in joy as she saw a tiny arm and heard the baby start to cry. Jareth kissed her cheek as he hugged her. Once the umbilical cord was cut, a small, bluish-white bundle was lifted into their field of vision. The midwife stood, holding the child now wrapped in a blue blanket, and stepped towards its parents. She paused when Sarah reached out, and gave a look of questioning to her king.

It was tradition in the Underground that the father be the first to hold a newborn. But the father was behind the mother, and she really didn't want to upset either one. Jareth immediately understood her dilemma and lifted his arms underneath Sarah's. With a smile, the midwife came forward and placed the bundle in both their arms.

"A son, Your Majesties. Congratulations."

With a bow, she returned to the foot of the bed to prepare delivery of the placenta.

Sarah couldn't keep the tears in. Her son was in her arms, and they were both in her husband's arms. He was so beautiful. His hair was thick and blonde, just like Jareth's. His eyes were closed, so she didn't know what colour they were yet, but she hoped they were also like Jareth's.

"He's perfect," Jareth whispered, gazing down on his son with his chin resting on Sarah's shoulder. "Thank you, Sarah."

Sarah only smiled as she leaned forward and kissed her son's head. She was in such awe that she barely heard the midwife ask her for a slight push to deliver the placenta. She didn't even feel it. It was over in moments, and she was cleaned up quickly; a blanket was laid over her lower half. They sat like that for quite a few moments after the midwife and her assistant had left.

The baby yawned and opened his eyes. They were mismatched like Jareth's, but in two shades of green.

"Hey, Lucas," Sarah cooed. "Welcome to the world." His response was another yawn, and they both laughed. Sarah looked back at Jareth. "I'm so tired. Can you hold him for a bit?"

"Of course," Jareth grinned. He moved to her side, and rearranged the pillows so she could lie down. She reached the infant towards him, and he oh so carefully took him in his arms.

Jareth had held lots of children in his numerous years as king, but never one this young. He held him carefully, nervously, but enjoyed every second. This was his child. No one would come and run the Labyrinth to try and take him away. And he wouldn't have to give him away to another family either. This was _his _son. His own flesh and blood. A treasure he never considered himself lucky enough to receive. Pulling back the blanket, he uncovered a tiny hand and touched it gently. It quickly wrapped around his finger and held on tightly. Jareth beamed and kissed his son's forehead.

"I love you too, Lucas."

Sarah smiled, sleepily. "You're a natural," she whispered as she closed her eyes and drifted off.

Jareth brushed a few strands of hair from her forehead as he watched her in admiration. Yes, she truly was amazing. He glanced back down to the bundle in his arms and found Lucas asleep again as well. With a sigh, Jareth stacked a few pillows against the headboard and sat back. He moved his son to lie on his chest, while a few inches away, Sarah lay at his side. He wasn't sure what he did to deserve this, but he was sure glad he did. He'd spent so long being lonely and not even realizing it. Sarah filled in part of the puzzle that was missing, and now Lucas was another piece. He wondered if there were more pieces that he didn't yet realize were missing. Would there be more children? He grinned to himself at the thought.

Perhaps... a little girl someday.

* * *

**A/N: Umm... I don't know where this came from. It just popped in my head one day. For me it was bit difficult to write. First, I'm a perfectionist and wanted it detailed. But I didn't want it so detailed that it just seemed like porn. Second, I've never had a child, nor have I ever been around when someone else was. So I did some research, watched some YT videos, and have been thoroughly scarred for life. I hope it's at least semi-accurate.**

**Definitely new writing territory for me, so I hope it's not too bad. Please be gentle.**


End file.
